MegumixYahiro: Right here, Right now
by fandomsotaku
Summary: This is a fanfiction about the ship MegumixYahiro
1. Chapter 1

**YahiroxMegumi**

Chapter 1

'_Yahiro', _ called persistently, 'are you even listening?'

'Mmmh?' his son replied nonchalantly, gazing out of the window.

'The annual ball at the Town Hall is being held next week. Do you know who you're going to take?'

'Sure I do. Sak-'

'Uh-uh. I heard that the Yamamoto boy is _finally_ going this year. I wonder what triggered such a decision….'

_Damn, I should have known. Sakura would want to go with Jun this year. _

'I trust you'll find a suitable partner soon', his father smiled trustfully and left the room.

_Great, that's all I need. Another thing for me to worry about._

\So what did you want to talk to me about, Ryuu-nii?/ Megumi smiled as her (practically) older-brother sat down opposite her.

'Ermmm…. Well the ball is being held next week and…err….'

\You want to go with Finn, right?/ she looked kindly over at him as she flipped to the next page in her notepad and scrawled a second message. \I don't mind/

'But, Megumi-chan, who will you go with?' Jun inquired, he had insisted on following the two on their discussion-Megumi and Ryuu did not refuse: there were no secrets in their family.

Megumi pondered over the question for a while. _Well, I know who I would _like _to go with. But there's no question of THAT right now._

\Don't worry! I'll find someone before time! /

Jun and Ryuu exchanged concerned glances, and the latter opened his mouth to say something when a knock came at the door.

'I'll get it', said Jun getting up to answer the door.

'Jun-kun! It's so great to see you!' Sakura's familiar squeal filled the entrance hall as she threw her arms around her beloved boyfriend. 'I came to see Megumi about something, but Dou-san just _had _to come with me.'

When Sakura, her dad and Jun all entered the living room, Megumi and Ryuu threw themselves in to a respective bow at the head of the Ushikubo Medical Group. _What on Earth is _he _doing here? _ Thought Megumi, as Sakura took her slender wrist and dragged her out of her room.

'Ne, Megumi-chan, who are you going to the ball with?'

Megumi looked up, surprised at the question.

\I don't know yet/ she replied nervously.

'Because I normally go with Yahiro, as friends of course, but this year is the first time Jun's going ever since you all discovered about 'Inner Jun' and so we're going together. So as both Yahiro and you don't have a partner, maybe you could…?' she trailed off hopefully.

Megumi began to blush. She knew Sakura would not bother to visit her had it not been for her love for Yahiro. Megumi was never good at being discreet, and the whole of the Special A (along with Sakura and Yahiro himself) ended up finding out. She raised her note-pad, bearing the words \Good idea. I suppose, maybe/

Sakura looked slightly disappointed. Err, okay then. Should we go back?'

\Sure/

'Ah, Sakura! I was just getting ready to leave!' called Ushikubo-san roughly.

And Megumi, Jun and Ryuu bowed the pair of them out.

\Jun, Ryuu, what did Ushikubo-san want?/

Ryuu and Jun shot furtive glances at one another before Ryuu said 'Just wanted to ensure that Jun was treating Sakura okay'.

Megumi was not convinced, but let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**YahiroxMegumi**

Chapter 2

Sakura knew exactly what she was going to do. If Yahiro wouldn't ask Megumi to the ball, she would _make_ him.

Something she had always been good at.

So she at the end of school (three days until the ball) she urged Yahiro to come with her to visit Hakusen Academy with her.

'Come on Yahiro, _please_,'

'No. Go by yourself. I'm busy.'

Typical.

Well, she didn't want to say it, but it seemed there was no other option.

'You'll be able to check on Akira, you know.'

As suspected, Yahiro looked up.

'I may be able to find some time.'

Typical.

~MEANWHILE~

At the greenhouse, the dreaded subject of the ball had risen. Megumi tried to stay out of it without notice, but Hikari, being as clueless as ever, called over to Megumi and asked her who she was going with.

A tense atmosphere suddenly rose about the greenhouse. Luckily, it was broke by a pair of pink-haired Kokusen Academy students approaching their table.

'Heyyyyyyy guys,' grinned Sakura, stepping over to them, 'just wanted to visit. How's everyone's preparations for the ball?'

'Well, I'm going with Hikari,' smirked Kei whilst Hikari fumed beside him.

'Akira and I are going together!' Tadashi said. Yahiro looked up.

_Control. Control. Akira loves him after all._

'DON'T SHOUT ABOUT IT TADASHI YOU IDIOT,' Akira pounded him until he was heavily bruised on his cheek. Yahiro clenched his fists.

'I'm going with Finn,' Ryuu said, 'it's her first time attending events like this as a girl so I think she's looking forward to it! I'm really happy for her.'

'That's really nice of you Ryuu! After all, I know how you feel: it's Jun's first time at this ball and I want to make it the best time ever for him!' Sakura said as Jun blushed and smiled shyly.

'Erm, thanks Sakura,' he murmured uncomfortably. Something seemed to be occupying his mind; however, Sakura took no notice: she simply began her next sentence.

'That's all great but do you know? Ya-'

_Damn. That stupid sly Sakura! She obviously brought me all the way to Hakusen to show me up. Well, whatever happens I must not lose my honour. I can kill Sakura later, but now it's time to cover it all up somehow._

'Hey, Sakura you missed Megumi. Wait, did she not tell you guys? We're going together!' Yahiro inwardly prayed that a) Megumi would not mind, and b) she would play along.

'HUH?'

Everyone was shocked, but Sakura had tripped backwards and had fallen over, her eyes completely stunned.

_Well, _Yahiro smirked, _serves her right anyways._

Akira helped Sakura up as Jun turned to Megumi.

'Megumi, is this true? Why didn't you tell us?'

_God, I hope she plays it well. This is both a test of loyalty and acting skills_

\Sorry Jun-kun…Yahiro only asked me through text this morning! I was hoping to find some time to tell just you and Ryuu-ni/ Megumi was careful to lift her notepad in front of her face. Yahiro was relieved…but he needed to talk to Megumi with just the two of them.

'Nee, Megumi-chan, you know I found this great CD for opera music. I was going to buy it for you but then I wanted to see if you liked it first. How about we go now?' _Alone_ he added, mentally, as Akira, Ryuu and Jun exchanged worried looks amongst themselves.

Megumi was slightly hesitant, but took Yahiro's outstretched hand without a word to the friends she left behind.

*  
>'Yahiro…'<p>

'Don't talk,' he was still wondering how exactly to explain what he had just done.

\Why did you say that we were partners?/

'Why do you ask? Aren't I supposed to be the man you _love?_ Don't you want to go with me?'

\Of course! But you said I was going with you when I didn't know anything about it so I wondered…/

Yahiro averted his eyes; what on earth could he tell her?

'Well, I didn't have anyone else to go with and since you're the only girl I know who didn't have a partner, I figured we could. Besides isn't your mother still under the impression that we're dating?'

\Yes, she is/

'Well if she calls and asks about the ball, you don't have to lie about it.'

The opera CD didn't exist, of course, but Yahiro bought her one anyway.

'I'll pick you up at half six', he smirked as they parted.

The day of the ball had finally arrived. It wasn't long after Megumi woke up that she got a text from Sakura.

*Hi Megumi! Akira and I decided to prepare for the ball really early ourselves so we could take our time helping Hikari, Finn and you out! Please arrive at mine at 4pm today so we can have some girl time! Hope you can make it xxx*

Megumi sent a quick reply agreeing before telling Jun and Ryuu. Then, at four o'clock, she arrived at Sakura's house.

'Megumi!' Sakura yanked the door open before throwing her arms around her neck. Megumi was simply stunned: Sakura looked _stunning. _Her dress and make-up were pink; however, her accessories, jewellery and nails were all in the same shade of green as her eyes. Megumi knew she was in good hands: Akira had managed to capture Sakura's girly character and _still_ look suitable for a ball.

'Come on Megumi, Akira's just putting the finishing touches on Finn! Seriously, if you think _this _is good, wait until you see the rest!' Sakura led her up to the bedroom, where Akira was showing Finn her finished look in the mirror.

Megumi's jaw dropped. Finn's shy, meek character was displayed so beautifully in her fern-green and pale red combination. Hikari had donned a shimmering midnight-blue dress, with some silver touches to her make-up and jewellery: she looked kind and caring. Akira was…gorgeous. She was dressed in maroon and dark purple and just had a complete aura of sophistication and elegance.

_That's why Yahiro loves her. She has a perfect body with a perfect face. He would never be interested in a little-girl like me._

She sighed, but let Sakura and Akira doll her up.

Megumi looked in the wide mirror with the other girls. She actually felt like a _part_ of them. And even though she would never reach Akira's standards, Megumi was sure she was at a personal best. Her dress was mid-thigh, made of white and gold floaty material in layers. Her eye shadow was a similar colour, and there was only a hint of mascara to bring out her eyes well. Her lips were slightly tinted with pale pink, as were her cheeks. A gold chin snaked down her neck whilst pearls glimmered on her ears. She wondered whether once, just once, Yahiro might be impressed. She thanked Sakura and Akira as she left for her own house. It was almost time: Jun and Ryuu had already left. Megumi sat as she waited for her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**YahiroxMegumi**

Chapter 3

Yahiro got out of his car and knocked on Megumi's door. It only took 10 seconds until she threw open the door, her cheeks flushed.

This time, it was Yahiro's turn for his jaw to drop: Megumi looked _stunning._

She managed to look flawless but be herself at the same time; Yahiro frowned closely at the faint swipe of colour on her lips, and his suspicions were confirmed.

It was the second time in a week he _really _felt like murdering Sakura Ushikubo. He made a mental note to ignore her for another full day like he did previously. He recognized the lipstick as it was what she always wore-Sakura had prepared Megumi for the ball. After all, he was not supposed to find her attractive. Fair enough, she wasn't ugly but finding her as beautiful as this was just…odd.

\What's wrong, Yahiro?/

'Nothing. Anyways, I can see you _ran _towards the door. You really are madly in love with me, aren't you?' Yahiro smirked, though inside he was frustrated: he could not find anything dismissive to say about her appearance. He led a slightly put-out Megumi to the car and wondered if Akira helped Sakura with Megumi. Sakura was talented; but this level of beauty had to be done by more than one person. The thought that Akira was helping Megumi prepare to the ball she was attending with _him_ caused him a slight pang in his heart.

Well, it put his mind off Megumi anyways.

'Megumi you look _beautiful_,' Ryuu Tsuji gave her a hug upon arrival-he was wearing a matching suit to Yahiro. In fact Jun, Tadashi, Kei, Ryuu and Yahiro were all wearing similar suits with a few alterations. Megumi smiled to herself: Tadashi did think of the strangest things sometimes. Anyways, having Ryuu compliment her so greatly felt _really _good. Yahiro did not even mention her appearance.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled out of the hug: Yahiro stood there smiling a sick sort of style.

'Excuse me, but please do not act so _affectionate_ towards my partner. I know your relationship but it is wise to act more appropriately…'

Megumi was shocked: why was Yahiro acting so…so…_jealous?_

Jealous.

Jealous.

She tasted the word by whispering it. It did feel good, but now was not the time to be thinking about that. Ryuu and Yahiro looked like they were about to make a scene (Finn looked frightened out of her wits)

\Look, Yahiro! There's Sakura and Jun! Let's go say hi!/ and without giving him a chance to reply, she took his arm and led him towards her brother.

'Megumi-chan! You look wonderful!' Jun smiled sweetly, looking slightly overwhelmed. Megumi smiled, gratifyingly, that is, until she noticed Yahiro looking to kill.

And it wasn't even at Ryuu.

It was at Sakura.

He whispered something menacing in to her ear: he really did look evil. However, Sakura was unperturbed. She simply waved him off and said loudly, 'oh come on Yahiro, lighten up! Just because you _like _it doesn't mean you have to hate me for it! What's wrong with someone putting a pretty dress and a bit of make-up on? I just wanted everyone to look presentable.'

But she whispered something in his ear that made him jump back, looking startled. Jun, looking anxious, turned to Megumi and said.

'She just said to him "I know it turns you on Saiga Yahiro don't lie. I feel like you should be _thanking _me for turning her in to perfection." I think she's talking about you Megumi so please, please be careful.' Jun moved closer to her ear, 'you and I both know he's perfectly capable of that sort of thing,' his voice was a deadly whisper, and when he moved away there was anxiety etched in to the creases of his forehead.

Megumi backed away, feeling like the ball could only go wrong.

All of the Special A, plus Sakura, Yahiro and Finn, dined together. Megumi almost died when she realized they were still planning to do the 'partner swap' tradition.

The Partner Swap tradition was one that Tadashi had invented, and that Hikari had fully supported. At the annual ball, members of the Special A would dance with their partner. Then they would dance with all the others in succession, before finishing with the last dance with your own partner. Megumi didn't mind; however, she could see Yahiro dancing with Akira in her mind's eye and she wanted to scream.

However, single-handedly knocking everyone in the ball out was not the solution.

The music began, and Yahiro took Megumi's hand slightly reluctantly.

As they began to dance, Yahiro decided to strike up conversation.

'How's your singing?'

'I think there will be a lot more opportunities now! Ever since that producer listened to me, I think all my dreams came true. Because of you, of course,' she added, though thinking _except from you_ as well.

'No need to thank me: I don't want to lose my_ honour _after all. Anyways, make sure you get me free tickets to your concerts. I really love your voice you know.'

Megumi's heart beat ten times faster. She suddenly realized how _close _they were. His hand cupping her waist, and his face just a couple of centimetres away from hers. It was truly beautiful.

Or…not so beautiful? Megumi couldn't help but remember what Jun had said.

'_You and I both know he's perfectly capable of that sort of thing.'_

Megumi's body tensed up. Suddenly, the closeness made her feel claustrophobic and she needed some air: she was finding it difficult to breathe. Then, for utterly no reason, tears began to gush out from her eyes, streaming down her face. Megumi didn't bother to wipe them: she just left them to stream shamelessly on to her beautiful dress; though now the dress felt like she was exposed, though it was only mid-thigh. She could hear Yahiro trying to ask her what was wrong. She could see Yahiro bending down, his concerned eyes meeting hers. She could smell Yahiro's familiar scent of lavender. She could feel Yahiro holding on to her slender body.

And all too suddenly, she was worried she may be able to taste him too.

And so she pushed him away in fear and ran. Where she was running to, she had no idea, but she didn't stop until she went up several flights of stairs, down many corridors, and on to a balcony. There were stars twinkling in the sky all around. Megumi decided to convey all her emotions in the only way she could.

And so Megumi sang.

After she finished her song, Megumi sat down and wept until she was completely dry. She felt stupid now, what on earth would Yahiro think? What on earth would the Special A (and Sakura) think? Freaking out for entirely no reason and running from the hall, thus skipping all the dances. Megumi just sat and stared out to the night sky until a voice interrupted her.

'Hey aren't you one of the Special A? What are you _doing _here,' a boy who was round about in his early teens with the same pink hair as Yahiro smirked. 'No seriously _baa-san_.'

Megumi scowled. She decided she really hated Yahiro's family in general, if they all acted the same: she had first met Yahiro's younger brother, Saiga Chitose, on a trip to Hawaii where he decided to pretend the Special A was his precious family (Jun and her were the grandparents). Megumi reached for her notepad, before realizing she had left it at the ballroom.

'For your information, I am Yahiro's partner.' She said her voice barely a whisper.

Chitose looked up, surprised. He certainly had not been expecting that.

'No way…_onii-san's _partner. He doesn't seem the type to date the…err…_sweet _type like you.'

'Ex-_cuse _me?'

Chitose's manner had completely changed. He went from irksome, to polite in a manner of seconds.

'Sorry, I didn't want to offend you. Um… by the way if you're up here because of him, you should know that he _seems _like he doesn't care about you, but he actually does. Err…I would know, I'm his brother after all.'

Megumi could not believe her ears: Chitose was actually trying to _comfort _her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

'God don't _touch _me woman!'

There was a sound of applause downstairs and the pair of them went down to discover its source. Megumi did so, feeling quite a bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

**YahiroxMegumi**

Chapter 4

Megumi entered the hall to the sound of large applause. She fought her way through the crowd to see what was gathering so much attention. When she made it to the front, she saw Jun and Sakura walking down from a platform to general cheer. The Special A, Finn and Yahiro gathered round to meet them- Megumi retrieved her notepad from where she left it and ran over to join in.

Megumi was a few steps away from them when she heard Akira's words:

'I can't believe you're engaged now Sakura! Can't wait for _Yamamoto _Sakura-san!'

Megumi almost had bowled over.

Engaged?

Yamamoto Sakura?

_Jun had proposed to Sakura._

She knew that the first thought that should have been running across her mind was that she was happy for the pair of them, but she just could not help but remember when it was once the three of them: Jun, Ryuu and her. When they were inseparable. Now, all she could think of was Jun moving out, Jun as a father, Jun's independence.

And she didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, a pair of comforting arms encapsulated her, Ryuu whispered in her ear, 'Jun would never leave us. Don't think this will change anything.'

But the hardest part of entering new relationships, is having to let go of the old ones. No one could deny that ever since Jun began dating Sakura it was different between the three of them, and even more so when she fell in love with Yahiro, and then when Ryuu started dating Finn.

It _had _changed.

And now everything would change.

'Oh, by the way Megumi, are you ok? Yahiro said you ran off somewhere… what did her do to you?' Ryuu's face was grave, 'its ok you can tell me.'

Megumi jumped: she had almost forgotten about her panic attack. \I just felt a little ill but I went to the balcony and got some air. Yahiro didn't do anything. I'm ok now, you don't have to worry/

Ryuu still didn't look convinced, so she left him to congratulate Jun and Sakura.

'Megumi-chan!' breathed Jun as she hugged him. 'Are you ok?'

\I'm fine. Congratulations!/

'Thank you!'

'_Megumi!'_ Sakura practically threw herself on top of her in excitement. 'Do you know what this means? We'll be like sisters! We can do each other's nails and hair and make-up. Gossip all the time,' Sakura moved closer and whispered 'I can help you out with Yahiro,' she withdrew herself and winked.

Megumi returned her smile with a rather strained one…it wasn't as if she disliked Sakura but sometimes she could be rather _overwhelming. _And she certainly did not want any 'help' with Yahiro.

\Thank you and congratulations!/

'Thanks!' Sakura grinned, 'oh it's time for the final dance!'

Megumi blinked. She thought she had arrived after the dances had _finished. _She had to face Yahiro sooner than she had anticipated…Megumi gulped and looked around for her partner, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he spotted him in the corner of the room, his eyes focused in their direction. He was looking at…her? No, his gaze led behind her, to the slight left; Megumi's heart sank.

Megumi felt tears threatening to spill again, but this time she was able to suppress them. She stepped cautiously over to Yahiro, who noticed her and advanced.

'Megumi, what the hell _was _that? Why were you crying? Did something happen?'

\No…I just felt a little ill so I had to get some air. I feel better now/ she decided to feed him the same lie as Ryuu, so the stories matched should they care to compare them. However, Yahiro was not convinced. He led her to the hall and they began to dance, and he began to interrogate her.

'Was it something I did? Or said?'

'No! Of course not Yahiro. Stop pestering me!'

'If you were ill, then why did you have to cry? No offense, but you're a really bad liar Megumi. Tell me!'

_This goddamn brat is as persistent as always._

The dance ended, and soon after, the ball followed suit; on the other hand, Yahiro's questions did not.

\You know what? I'll walk home. Thanks for the amazing night! See you later!/ she began to speed-walk to the opposite direction of her home. Yahiro rolled his eyes, 'Megumi it's two _miles _away.'

Megumi's pace did not falter. Yahiro sighed: he was going to have to trick her.

\Yahiro stop following me!/

He had redirected her, and insisted on walking her home or, as she put it, 'following' her. Yahiro pondered over how to make her tell him why she was crying.

'Megumi, it's almost 10pm. You're walking across a few alleys in high-heels and dressed for a party. I don't think you are aware of how vulnerable you are-so I am not leaving you alone.'

\I can take care of myself!/

Yahiro snorted. Megumi tried a different tactic.

\Why do you care about me?/

'Megumi, whoever you are, I still know you. I am not going to allow anything to happen to you.'

\That doesn't mean you have to walk 2 miles in the dark with me/

Yahiro had to consider this-he knew he was following her for answers-but why did he want them? Why did he need them? Yahiro wondered if he may be growing _fond _of Megumi.

Scary thought.

Problem was, as soon as it struck him, he couldn't get it out of his head. He had to test the theory…somehow prove it wrong… he had to put his own feelings to the test.

Yahiro woke from his troubling thoughts to notice they were striding through the park. Megumi seemed to be getting tired, so he suggested sitting on the park bench for a while to rest.

He smiled-it was _their _bench. A place where they held many memories. It struck him how happy all his memories with Megumi made him. He realized that it was time for Megumi to finally spill- he really needed to know.

Because what if he had hurt her?

He remembered what he once said to her:

'Anyone can see that a laughing face is much better than a crying one. So please smile, don't cry.'

It wouldn't do for Yahiro to make her cry so much-as he already knew he did.

And he wanted to stop.

'Megumi,' he sighed, 'whatever I did I'm sorry.'

She looked up startled.

'Please don't cry Megumi.'

_Yes, you are too innocent to have your hart broken like this so you should let go of me…because I can only cause you tears, sorrow and heartbreak._

And, sure enough, tears were rolling down her cheek, joining the sudden heavy rain that had struck. Yahiro realized how cold she must be-she had nothing over her dress. He took off his jacket and placed it around her, pulling her close to conserve body heat. She turned around to face him.

'I ran because Jun told me to be careful around you. It sounds stupid but…he was worried you might _try _something on me. I knew it was ridiculous but I couldn't get it out of my head. You didn't do anything wrong…I'm sorry for making you worry…'

'Megumi,'

'Mmmh?'

'Use the bloody board.'

Megumi let out a weak laugh, though it sounded more like a strangled cry. Her hair was sopping wet and his shirt was soaked through. Yahiro knew he would probably change his mind later on, insist to himself he could and would only love Akira. But that didn't matter.

_The only thing that matters is that right now, right here, I'm with you._

And the only thing that mattered as he kissed her soft lips in the pouring rain and the twinkling stars was that

_Right now, right here,_

_I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

**YahiroxMegumi**

Chapter 5

Megumi woke up, remembering the kiss yesterday, along with the aftermath…

_~ K~_

Megumi was running to her house with Yahiro. By the time they had arrived, it was 11pm-all the staff at the Saiga Mansion would have retired for the night so there would be no one to pick up Yahiro, and the walk would be too long in the rain. Megumi had insisted he stay the night at her house; when they reached there Jun and Ryuu were nowhere to be seen. She checked her phone and so 49 texts and 14 missed calls. There were a few voicemails with frantic voices asking her where she was, if she was with Yahiro, and if he _did _anything to her. Yahiro's phone was slightly less bombarded, but there had been a particularly nasty voicemail from Ryuu: screaming swear words and threats down the phone so Yahiro had to put it at arm's length. After Megumi phoned them, assured them they were alright (as well as explain Yahiro would be staying the night- they weren't pleased) she hurried Yahiro in to the guest room, showered and fell asleep before Jun and Ryuu could even get back; she hoped Yahiro would do the same.

_~ E N D ~_

Yahiro was thinking hard about Megumi, trying to decipher his own feelings. There were only two possible reasons of why he would kiss her:

Impulse

Love

If it had been impulse, Yahiro was sure his hand would have been travelling up her dress, but since it hadn't, it had to be love. This seemed bizarre, not to mention the last time he'd fallen in love (he'd tried thinking of Akira, but her face always contorted in to Megumi in his mind-was he sure he still loved her?) it had been so painful, therefore, her did not want to go through the same experience again.

But he couldn't deny, it was happening. And fast.

A week later, the night Jun, Ryuu, Megumi and Ushikubo-san had been planning for months, had finally arrived. Megumi had been so busy that Yahiro had not had time to speak with her. However, at Sakura and Jun's engagement party, he hoped he would get the chance.

Before he could even approach Megumi, Sakura, who was gaining a lot of attention and quite honestly, looked breath-takingly beautiful, hailed him to have a stroll outside.

'Congratulations, Sakura, you've got everything you've wanted, right?'

'Mm-hm. The boy of my dreams, I have a future in my father's company, the best friends a girl could ask for,' Sakura nudged him at the last part. 'But what about you?'

Yahiro's face immediately fell-so _that's _what she wanted with him.

Yahiro replied with a rather strained smile, 'Sakura, today's all about _you_.'

'I know that, but I've already told you, there's no more to say, really. But Yahiro, don't say it's none of my business, I mean I still can't believe I was your friend for so long and didn't know about Akira until the SA told me. Stop playing your stupid tricks around me, ok? Now answer this, do you still love Akira?'

Yahiro was surprised at the sudden outburst so obliged her, 'I-I'm not exactly sure.'

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

'I mean I don't _long _for her anymore. I just want her to be happy, and she is, so I think that I can forget. I'm already moving on, I think.' Sakura still looked sceptical: 'I'm not lying, I swear!' he retaliated.

'Ok fine, I believe you. Do you love Megumi?'

'I, err, I think I am.' Sakura rolled her eyes.

'You mean you _are _in love with her but you don't want to admit it. I don't think you get it, this isn't like what happened with Akira: she loves you: you could be happy together but you choose to complicate things! Listen Yahiro, if you keep pushing her away, eventually, she'll leave- and then you'll regret things.'

Yahiro was speechless.

'I'll just leave you about that…'

Yahiro decided to act immediately-he would find Megumi, sought her out, and then talk to her. Luckily, it didn't take him long, though she was most unfortunately stood with Ryuu- which complicated things.

'Hello, Megumi-chan!' Yahiro smiled as he casually put his arm around her upon greeting. Ryuu looked startled, and frowned. 'You know I haven't seen you in _ages, _you've been so busy. Hey, why don't you come along with me to the roof?'

Ryuu was slightly uneasy, but reluctantly let Megumi go with him.

Yahiro took her to the roof, where there was a comfortable breeze playing around the starless night. Yahiro leaned over the ledge.

'Do you remember, Megumi, when I said to you that I never actually considered going out with you?'

She looked up, her large eyes painfully innocent.

'Well,' Yahiro subconsciously looked away whilst he said the next few words, 'I kind of take that back now and you know, maybe I wouldn't _particularly _mind going out with you.'

Yahiro waited in suspense for an answer, instead when he turned to look at her, he found her in fits of silent laughter.

'Wha-?'

And the laughter became not-so-silent.

\Yahiro, is that you're way of asking me out? You're pathetic!/

He began to splutter in fury when she grabbed his shirt and put her head on his chest.

'Baka,' she paused, 'okay.'

Yahiro bent down and kissed her, and then suddenly there was an interruption of someone loudly opening the door.

'EH?' Jun looked in shock as Megumi and Yahiro pulled apart. The disturbed expression on his face would have been comical had it not been for the awkward situation.

'I err, wanted to talk to Yahiro.'

Yahiro looked up, surprised, what could Jun possibly want _him _for?

'Alright then,' he turned to Megumi, 'go downstairs, I'll see you later, okay?'

Megumi nodded, and left.

'Yahiro why are you doing this?'

Yahiro turned around questioningly.

'Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You still love Akira! Why are you kissing Megumi when you denied her? Why would you get her hopes up like that?'

Yahiro knew Jun was wrong: he loved Megumi more than Akira- but Jun was mistaken if he thought Yahiro would tell _him _that…but there was something he could tell Jun.

'We're going out now.'

Jun faltered, shocked. Yahiro took advantage of his silence and stood up.

'Is that all you wanted to say to me?'

'Err…no. I wanted to talk about Sakura. Since you're her best friend and you're a guy, I figured I could talk to you.'

Yahiro was taken aback, but let Jun continue.

'I'm going to get married to her now, so I was wondering, what if I ever _did _something to her as Inner Jun? I would never forgive myself, even if she were to forgive me! Which, of course, she wouldn't.'

Yahiro looked at him, sceptically: he knew the boy had self-esteem problems, but he couldn't honesty believe how stupid he was being.

'I think that's insulting to Sakura.' Jun looked up, and Yahiro went on, 'you're underestimating her completely. For one thing, she's not stupid, she knows it could happen, she's aware and she also knows it won't be your fault. Secondly, she loves you a lot so of course she would definitely forgive you. And thirdly, she's actually quite strong, so she could probably knock you out no problem.'

Jun appeared to be dazed by Yahiro's words, so he patted Jun on the shoulder and left saying, 'don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this.'


	6. Chapter 6

**YahiroxMegumi**

Chapter 6

2 days later, Megumi gasped with delight at her phone.

From: Yahiro

Message: Hi Megumi are you free today for a date at 2pm?

As soon as Megumi's reply had sent her, Yahiro had texted her back.

From: Yahiro

Message: Okay, I'll see you at the usual cafe. Btw if I don't have fun then I'll break up with you XD

At that, Megumi practically growled.

Megumi arrived at the café at 5 minutes to 2. She sat down at a table and bought a milkshake, smiling to herself: this was exactly like her first 'date' (or rather, game) with Yahiro. She was glad that she would get time alone with him again…with no interruptions.

At ten minutes past 2, Yahiro had finally arrived.

'Sorry, did I keep you waiting?'

_God I hate him so much._

Megumi forced a smile on her face \Not at all! What do you want to do today?/

'I don't care.'

\Cinema/

'Don't feel like it.'

This really was turning out to be just like that time…Megumi thought back: she had suggested the aquarium but he had said he'd been to the best in the world; however, his reason for denying the theme park was that he didn't want to go on a ride with her.

But things had changed….right?

\Amusement park?/

Yahiro looked up, she could tell he was thinking about it.

'I suppose it's not too bad.'

She perked up as they headed on their way to the amusement park.

They had a wonderful time, they'd got on a few rides together and he held her close. Of course, he had teased her _a lot_ but nothing had gone wrong until they were on the Ferris Wheel and she had remembered something. Remembered it so fatefully, that she fell on to the floor in shock.

'Megumi! What's wrong?'

Megumi shook her head faintly.

\It's nothing!/

'Megumi tell me.'

\No/

'Megumi.'

\No/

'_Megumi'_

Megumi sighed-either Yahiro would spend the rest of his life annoying her or she'd tell him just one embarrassing thing.

Megumi sighed.

'Well, believe it or not I _wanted _you to have fun…so I…'

'Asked Sakura?'

'Err….'

'Just go on,' though he looked bored already.

And she told me that you should never choose to go to a theme park for your first date.'

'Huh…why?'

'Because 50% of couples that go break up in the first 10 years!'

'10 years? Aren't you thinking a little ahead of time? How long do you want to be with me?'

Megumi was surprised that he needed to ask, and even more surprised he was in fits of laughter at her.

'Forever,' she whispered.

Yahiro looked genuinely astonished, then suddenly he began to look angry.

'Megumi. You had me all distracted over the first date thing that I forgot you spoke. _Do you not treasure your voice? DO YOU NOT WANT TO SING? _'

Megumi jumped backwards in fright.

'I wonder…how should I punish you?'

Megumi was slightly nervous... as he took her face and kissed her.

'Do you really think that a tiny thing like _stats _is going to end our forever?'

Megumi breathed in softly as he stroked her hair…. they were entwined by infinity…


	7. Chapter 7

YahiroxMegumi

Chapter 7

'And so your mum called and said that she's coming on Friday. She also said she called a TV crew to film the wedding-you know because it's _Yamamoto Rin's _ son and all. But you know what? They're going to London in 3 weeks! So we set the date of the wedding exactly 19 days from now. It's a bit soon, but it's fine as long as we can make all the arrangements and oh lord I have been SO busy the past few days. Hikari calculated how many seats and everything, I ordered a _gorgeous cake_ with Akira the other day- and bought the most wonderful dress too! Anyways Finn told me she'd get some people from her family involved for more publicity-you know, with her being royal and all. But because you're going to be my sister-in-law, and we're both going to be Yamamotos, I thought I absolutely _must _show you all the preparations so far! Oh by the way, you're one of my bridesmaids, is that okay?'

Megumi stared: words were non-stop flowing out of Sakura's mouth and they were all going over her head. She did catch the last part, however.

\Sure/

'Yay! Hikari, Akira, Finn and you are going to look _amazing_. For your matching dresses, I'm thinking of a kind of pale blue, don't you think? '

Megumi nodded.

'Oh! And let me show you the cake design!'

Sakura scrambled to a pile of papers in her bedroom and began to throw them haphazardly around, searching. When she had uncovered it, she showed Megumi a beautiful sketch of a 5-layered cake. The layers alternated colours of white, and a royal maroon. On the top, there was a crown and a tiara (Prince and Princess) that were coloured red.

'We thought we'd go for a sort of _royal theme_ since I always dreamed of marrying someone like a Prince. Oh, and here's the most amazing dress that Akira and I found after several tireless days. We had my personal tailor redo it 5 times before we were satisfied! Seriously, we were so fed up by the end of it, but satisfied too, because it is so utterly beautiful!'

Whilst babbling on, Sakura tipped head-first over her bed to reach her wardrobe (looking slightly dishevelled). She pulled out a magnificent long white dress, with hanging straps and a lace veil patterned with flowers.

\Wow!/

'I _know _right!'

The rest of the day went past in a whirlwind, with Sakura chatting without pause. Megumi was slightly relieved to take her leave at 7:00, as she made out towards her date with Yahiro. It was his birthday, and she had suggested that they had a dinner date at an eloquent Italian restaurant that Megumi knew well. Yahiro had denied at first, saying that 'he didn't care about his birthday,' and that 'he was used to spending it alone,' but Megumi had insisted. She walked towards the place with his birthday present in her bag. It had been difficult to shake Sakura off (she was giving Megumi endless streams of tips and advice for her date) so she was slightly flustered. However, she arrived at the set location ready.

15 minutes later, Yahiro arrived.

'Sorry I'm late, I had to finish some extra work.'

Megumi raised her eyebrows: she knew that Yahiro didn't want to seem too eager.

\Happy birthday!/ She smiled glowingly at him.

'Thanks,' he attempted to look dismissive, but there was no mistaking the slight smile on his face.

Megumi delved in to her bag and brought her present out, handing it to him.

'You didn't have to-'

But Megumi shook her head vigorously: of course she did.

Yahiro opened the box and found a beautiful red velvet cake frosted precisely. You could see the few imperfections here and there, but the amount of effort that Megumi had put in to make it was obvious. For him, it was better than anything Akira could have baked. Yahiro could barely hide his smile this time.

Megumi saw his expression, and knew it would be a good night.

Megumi accepted Yahiro's offer to have is chauffeur drive her back home; however, Megumi found a text from Jun that he would be late (he was planning the wedding with Sakura) and Ryuu also texted saying his parents had arranged an emergency appointment with a client. Megumi sighed: she would be home all alone for the night.

Yahiro peeked over her shoulder and saw the messages. He raised his eyebrows at her.

'You could just come to mine you know.'

\No! It's fine!/

'No, I'm serious. You can't deny me Megumi, it's my birthday.'

Megumi looked at him, he seemed quite earnest in his offer.

\Okay/

Yahiro locked the door to his house and hung his blazer on a rack.

'CHITOSE!'

There was no answer.

'God knows what _he's _up to. Anyways come upstairs.'

Megumi followed him to his bedroom nervously. She couldn't help wonder over the situation she was in-would something happen?

'Wait I'm just going to check something. Stay here.'

Megumi peered around his bedroom slowly. Just to pass time, she opened one of his drawers.

She gasped.

Inside was tons of pictures, flowers, teacups, cake boxes etc. All the pictures either featured Yahiro, Kei and Akira, Yahiro and Akira or just Akira. From this she understood: this was his drawer of his memories with Akira. Megumi stared at them for a long moment before tears began to stream down her face.

_I will never be able to match her. I will never be able to live up to what Yahiro wants._

'Megumi?'

Yahiro took in the scene with weeping Megumi and the open drawer, and quickly understood.

'Oh God Megumi. I swear to you I was meant to dispose of these a long time ago.'

And with that, he took the drawer out and tipped all of its contents in to the bin. He then turned to Megumi and cupped he face in his hands.

'Don't worry okay? Akira is not who I think of anymore. It's you'

He kissed her passionately and they continued in this manner until they fell backwards on to the bed.

Yahiro stopped himself, looking down.

'Sorry. I'm so sorry'

And he made to get up but Megumi threw her arms around his neck.

'No. Please,' she whispered. 'I want to.'

'Are you sure?'

'Please'

Yahiro bent down and kissed her again, his hand reaching to unbutton her shirt.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered once again. He would always apologize for what he did.

HE never deserved to be with her, but he worsened it by taking her, taking her innocence.

'I'm sorry.'


End file.
